


i wanna tell you, i wanna hear you

by gumtoof



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Human Michael, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, i guess lol but theres not enough info to say that they knew each other or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gumtoof/pseuds/gumtoof
Summary: early mornings in the archives / inspired by some art by menderash on tumblr / title from i want to kiss you by the spook school / i didnt edit this hope its decent lmao(insp: https://menderash.tumblr.com/post/616054486012723200/i-finally-finished-that-pod-cast-everyones )
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael Shelley
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	i wanna tell you, i wanna hear you

Michael was the first in the archives every morning. It started as a show of responsibility, he didn’t have much job experience so he wanted to show Gertrude he was worthy. After a while, though, he gained a fondness for the place. He spent most of his childhood in the corners of some dusty library, closest to his latest foster home. The smell of aging books and worn leather chairs enveloped him, and he knew he belonged. The archives had the same charm. Whenever Michael got there, he brewed a pot of tea, and started on his work for the day. His desk was nestled in a back corner of one of the many file rooms, surrounded by boxes of papers and cassette tapes. A cup of chamomile and a thick sweater helped the place feel more cozy and less claustrophobic. 

Today was just another routine morning. He arrived early, put on a pot of water, and took a seat at his desk. He began to flip through the papers left on his desk by Gertrude when he heard heavy footsteps. No one else usually in at this time, so it was unexpected to see Gerry walk in. Michael let out a small squeak of surprise when Gerry seated himself on the desk, one heavy boot swung up to join him. 

Michael had met Gerry when he first began work at the archives. Gerry didn’t officially work there, but he did plenty of unpaid work with Gertrude, so Michael saw him around plenty. And he certainly didn’t mind. Gerry was, simply put, nice to look at. He was good company- handsome company. Not that Michael was going to do anything about it, though. Obviously, Gerry didn’t have any similar interest in him, of course not. It was a passing fancy, anyways, so Michael did his best to enjoy Gerry’s company and not be too weird. He tended to wait for Gertrude at Michael’s desk, but he’d never gotten... this comfortable. In fact, Gerry’s sudden presence made Michael quite flustered. He stuttered through a friendly greeting:

“O-oh, Gerard! Good morning! Unless it isn’t, uh... I didn’t expect anyone else to be here so early. Anyways, I’m afraid that Ms. Robinson isn’t in yet-”  
“I know.” Gerry replied, looking away. He pulled at a strand of his artificially black hair. Michael could see his light roots growing in again, strawberry blonde peeking out. Gerry continued:  
“...Didn’t come to see her.” His words sat in the air for a moment. It took Michael a moment to realize what Gerry meant- he’d never been good with subtlety, or really understanding people in general.  
“Oh,” Michael said, almost gasping. Gerry looked up at him, and for once Michael didn’t need the words he said next, because his eyes asked the question by themself.  
“Is that okay?”

“It’s okay.” Michael smiled.


End file.
